


everything left unspoken

by widmung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widmung/pseuds/widmung
Summary: Minho’s eyes are fixated on their joint hands, marvels at the way they fit together. “Do you?”Seungmin taps his finger on Minho’s knuckles, and Minho finally looks up to meet his eyes. The gentle smile on Seungmin’s face says a thousand words, eyes sparkling with so much joy.“Probably.”–or the five times minho instinctively takes care of seungmin and the one time seungmin calls him out on it
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 33
Kudos: 216





	everything left unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's me again :D i actually live in the 2min tag :D  
> this is just a little something that came from all the emotions i felt from their dekira appearance yesterday. it's a little messy and it's just me trying to articulate all the comfort and warmth i felt from the two of them. unedited again so apologies if there's any mistakes!! hope someone likes it <3

Seungmin doesn’t even bother changing out of his clothes before flopping himself on his bed, too tired and strung out from vocal practice to worry about dirtying his bedsheets.

Usually, he’d take it easier with his lessons, opting to slowly improve his skills instead of immediately forcing himself to do better, to _be_ better. For some reason, he felt the need to push himself extra hard today, and ended up paying the price for it. He ended up straining his throat as he tried to reach notes he wasn’t prepared for, resulting in his lessons getting cut short as his instructor sent him home to rest.

“Seungminnie.”

Seungmin raises his head to find Minho peeking at him from his bunk, the curtain drawn just enough for his head to peek through. His hair was a little ruffled, eyes unfocused as he adjusted to the light around him.

“Seungminnie.” Minho repeats, blinking. “What time is it?”

“Around 8, I think.”

At that, Minho pulls the curtain aside, sitting up so he can look at Seungmin properly. He was wearing an old shirt with a pair of shorts, Seungmin belatedly realizes that he probably woke him up when he went inside the room. “Why are you back already?”

“Finished early.” Seungmin winces when he notices how hoarse he sounded.

If Minho noticed it too, he doesn’t comment, keeps his face as blank as possible as he stands up. He cranes his neck to look at Seungmin at the top bunk, eyes narrowing as he whispers, “You should shower. You stink.”

Seungmin could only blink as Minho left the room without another word. He goes back to burying his face in his pillow for a few more minutes before he leaves the bed to go to the bathroom. Wallowing in his frustrations can wait until later, for now he needs to wash up.

Feeling refreshed and a lot better than when he first came home, Seungmin immediately heads to the kitchen for something to ease his throat. It doesn’t really hurt that much, but if he doesn’t soothe it now he’s sure it’ll only get worse. Lazily towelling his hair, he stumbles into the kitchen only to find Minho sitting at the table with a steaming mug in front of him.

Not even looking up from where he was scrolling on his phone, Minho waves him over, gesturing for him to sit. Seungmin gingerly takes a seat in the chair opposite Minho, furrowing his eyebrows at the mug that is filled with what looks like tea. Minho pushes the mug to him with a small shrug.

Seungmin takes a sip from the offered drink, hiding his smile. It was honey citron, and was warm and soothing for his still aching throat. None of them spoke as Seungmin slowly drank the tea while Minho continued to scroll on his phone. Seungmin sets the mug down every few minutes to stare at his hyung, whose ears were bright red and was definitely avoiding his gaze.

* * *

"Can you stop?"

Seungmin blinks and turns to Minho from where he was sitting beside him in the car. They were heading to dekira for the night for their weekly appearance, and Seungmin was supposed to sing tonight. Minho pointedly looks at Seungmin's right knee, which was repeatedly bouncing.

"Sorry." Seungmin places his hand on his knee to keep it from moving, giving Minho an apologetic smile. "I guess I'm a little nervous."

Minho stares at him with his head quirked to the side, eyes calculating, like he was trying to figure out what to say. "You shouldn't."

"Huh?"

"You shouldn't." Minho turns back to stare at the window, wringing his hands in his lap. "You shouldn't be nervous. You'll do great."

He's right. It was only yesterday that Seungmin nailed his special stage at the awards show, drawing attention from his stable notes and honey voice. The song he was gonna sing for dekira tonight was familiar, a song he knows like the back of his hand – he doesn't need to be nervous. He _knows_ this, but he still can't help it, because he always wants to show his best, and wants people to be proud to support him.

The car goes quiet except for the rumble of the engine and the muffled sounds of traffic. After a few minutes, Seungmin feels a hand nudge his own. He looks away from where he was staring at the window to see Minho with his hand extended to him, palm up. Seungmin just stares, not knowing what to do until Minho starts wiggling his fingers.

Oh.

Seungmin smiles as he takes the offered hand, letting Minho lace their fingers together. He looks up to find Minho pointedly not looking at him, instead focusing his attention to whatever seems interesting out the window. Seungmin just swallows a chuckle and gives Minho's hand a firm squeeze.

They stay like that until they arrive at the building, Minho only letting go of his hand once they step out of the car and begin to walk inside. Even as he was settling into his seat and saying his greetings, he could still feel the ghost of Minho's hand in his own.

The radio went smoothly until it was almost time for Seungmin to sing. His knee starts bouncing again, and he tries and fails to keep them steady, nerves getting the better of him.

Right before he was supposed to get ready, he feels Minho tap his elbow before reaching to take one of Seungmin's hands in his own, gives it a firm squeeze before letting go. Reassuring. Telling Seungmin that he's here, cheering him on no matter what.

Seungmin holds his mic as the first notes of the instrumental begin, meets Minho's encouraging eyes for a fraction of a second, and sings.

* * *

It was one of those nights where they had enough free time to rest. All 8 of them were gathered in the living room, an array of snacks scattered on their coffee table while a movie played on their tv.

Not even 20 minutes in, Seungmin already starts to feel a cramp in his shoulder. He never does well with sitting still, his shoulders always needing a good stretch every few minutes or else the soreness begins to border on pain. He wanted to stand up and stretch until his shoulders started cracking, but he was squished into the couch between Minho and Felix, unable to move. The latter had his arm around Seungmin's waist, snuggled comfortably in his side.

While he was debating on going to the bathroom just so he can relieve his poor muscles, he feels a hand creep on his shoulder, before applying a steady pleasure. Seungmin melts at the touch, already feeling the knots start to loosen. He turns his head to see Minho, eyes still trained on the movie as he massages Seungmin's shoulder.

Minho's hand drops after a while, settling on his lap. A few minutes later, Seungmin starts to feel discomfort again, his shoulder starting to ache. Minho's hands are on him immediately, gently massaging all the knots away. This goes on for the rest of the movie, Seungmin's shoulder aching every few minutes and Minho casually reaching over to massage it for him.

When the movie ends, everyone starts filing out of the living room. Seungmin untangles himself from Felix with a whispered apology. He stands up to stretch his arms above his head, immediately feeling relief as he hears the subtle crack as his joints move back into place.

"Do you wanna watch another one?"

Seungmin turns to find Minho still on the couch, remote in hand as he browses Changbin's Netflix account. "Aren't you tired?"

"Not really." Minho looks up and grins at him, then pats the spot next to him. "Come on, you can even pick what movie you wanna watch."

Grabbing the remote, Seungmin plops himself on the couch. He scrolls through the options for a bit before settling on a movie about space that was released not too long ago. As the movie begins, he feels Minho's arm snake around his shoulders, pulling him close.

"It's easier to massage your shoulders like this." Minho says, ears flaring as he pointedly keeps his gaze on the tv screen. Seungmin raises an eyebrow but does not reply, opting instead to lean his head on Minho's shoulder.

They stay like that for the rest of the movie, even when the other boys come to join them. Hyunjin raises his eyebrow at the two cuddled up on the couch but stays silent, opting to offer them a new bag of chips.

Minho's hand moves around every few minutes, massaging the knots away before going back to its original position around Seungmin's shoulder. If Minho notices that Seungmin isn't as squished in the couch as before and could easily stand up to stretch, he doesn't comment.

* * *

It feels like Seungmin's been standing in front of the mirror all day when Minho finishes getting his hair styled.

They were at the salon, getting ready for their appearance at dekira tonight. Minho lost last week and his punishment was to attend the radio wearing a suit. He steps in the room Seungmin was in, looking like he came out of a wedding – three piece suit, dress shoes, his hair styled up just right. The fans are gonna _love_ this.

"Hey." Seungmin gives him a once over before diverting his attention back to the mirror. "You done?"

He only hears a grunt in response, and Seungmin chuckles under his breath. It was still pretty early, the salon not too far from the KBS building and the traffic isn't too bad. Seungmin takes his sweet time trying to figure out whether he should tuck his sweater in his pants or not.

Minho comes to stand next to him while he was about to untuck the sweater again, easily pushing Seungmin’s hands aside and grabbing the soft material. He untucks only a little bit of the sweater, just enough to highlight Seungmin's waist.

"You shouldn't tuck the entire sweater in." Minho turns him around and starts plucking at the stray threads on his arms, his chest, his shoulders. "It's too big and it'll look weird all puffed up in your pants."

Seungmin could only blink as Minho continued to fix his sweater, eyes furrowed as he finished with a pat on his shoulder. He looks up to smile at Seungmin before backtracking and realizing that they got way too close, ears pinking as he avoids Seungmin's gaze. Minho barely takes a few steps behind before Seungmin grabs his elbow, keeping him in place as he fixes Minho's tie and smooths the planes of his suit.

"What-"

Before Minho could finish what he's saying, their manager's voice cuts him off, calling for them so they can leave. Seungmin only gives him a small smile and a pat to the shoulder, before he grabs his hand so he can pull him out of the salon and to the car.

Seungmin doesn't let go throughout the car ride, letting their tangled hands sit between them as the car weaves through Monday traffic. Minho takes the initiative to let go of his hand once they arrive. Seungmin tucks his hands in the pocket of his jacket, feeling empty and cold as they enter the building.

It is when they were about to enter the radio studio when Minho turns to him, plucking a few more stray strands of thread from Seungmin's sweater, hands smoothing over his arms before settling on Seungmin's hands. With a quick glance around him, Minho takes Seungmin's hands into his own, laces their fingers for a fraction of a second before pulling away.

Seungmin didn't have time to react as they were immediately ushered into the studio, giving their greetings to the camera as they settle in their chairs.

* * *

"Do you wanna get lunch together?"

Seungmin lifts his head from where he was reading a book to find Minho by the door, eyebrows quirked in question. "Huh?"

"Lunch." Minho repeats, rolling his eyes. "Let's eat. Together."

"Why?"

"Can I not ask my friend to eat lunch with me now?"

"No, but-"

"Do you wanna get lunch or not?" Minho asks again, sounding exasperated. "I'm buying."

Seungmin belatedly remembers Minho promising to buy him chicken on dekira the other day. He already forgot about, thought that Minho either wouldn't follow through or just buy Seungmin chicken to eat on his own. He didn't expect for them to actually eat _together_.

Closing his book, he steps off the bunk, smoothing his hair over as he follows Minho to the kitchen. There's already a box of chicken on their table, along with some side dishes and a bottle of cola. Seungmin heads over to the sink to wash his hands as Minho grabs two glasses and fills one with ice. Drying his hands on a towel, Seungmin sits in front of Minho just as the older slides a glass filled with cola without any ice to him.

Before he could grab a piece of chicken, Minho immediately takes the drumstick and offers it to him. Seungmin stares blankly at the offered piece for a few seconds before he grabs it and takes a bite, notices Minho grabbing a chicken wing for himself. They eat in relative silence after that, completely content with each others company.

After throwing the bones in the plastic at the side of the table, Seungmin was just about to grab another piece for himself when he’s met with Minho offering the other drumstick to him.

“There’s two drumsticks, hyung.” Seungmin asks. Minho just levels him with a blank stare. “You should take one, I already ate the other.”

Minho just shoves the drumstick in Seungmin’s face in lieu of a reply, the younger having no choice but to grab the offered food. The container of pickled radish was pushed in his direction, Seungmin just takes a piece and offers it to Minho. He lets out a little chuckle when Minho goes cross eyed for a bit before opening his mouth to take the square of radish without any more words.

Seungmin smiles in satisfaction as he takes note of the pink tint in Minho’s ears before going back to eating his drumstick.

* * *

Minho just finished applying lotion and was just about to go to sleep when Seungmin comes in the bedroom and promptly plops himself on Minho’s bed.

“What are you doing?”

Seungmin only grins in response, patting the other side of the bed. Minho obliges and Seungmin turns around so they’re facing each other. He gives Minho another smile before taking his hands in his own, lacing their fingers together, rubbing his thumbs over Minho’s knuckles.

“You’ve been different these days, good different.” Seungmin’s voice sounds fond, and Minho already has an idea as to what this conversation is gonna be about. “Hyung. Do you like me?”

He’s pretty sure Seungmin already knows the answer. Their relationship, whatever it is, has always been more on action and less about proper communication. It seems kind of unhealthy, considering how they almost never talk, but at the same time they don’t really need to. Seungmin immediately knows what Minho is trying to say through his actions, and Minho easily knows what Seungmin needs just by taking a quick look at him.

“Probably.” Minho’s eyes are fixated on their joint hands, marvels at the way they fit together. “Do you?”

Seungmin taps his finger on Minho’s knuckles, and Minho _finally_ looks up to meet his eyes. The gentle smile on Seungmin’s face says a thousand words, eyes sparkling with so much joy.

“Probably.”

He lets Seungmin lift their joined hands to his lips, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles before pulling him forward. Seungmin smiles at him, and Minho barely has the chance to process how beautiful he looked before Seungmin captures his lips in a sweet kiss, barely has the chance to savour the moment before Seungmin pulls away.

Minho blinks, a little dazed. Seungmin just laughs at him before kissing him on the cheek, squeezing his hands one last time before standing up.

“It’s late.”

“Okay.”

“We have an early day tomorrow.”

“I know.”

“We should sleep.”

“We should.”

Seungmin looks a little bashful, cheeks tinting a slight pink, mouth opening and closing. Minho just stares at him, waiting, already knowing what Seungmin’s gonna ask, already knows he’s gonna say yes.

“Can I-”

Their conversation immediately gets cut off at the sound of their bedroom door opening. They turn their heads to find Hyunjin waltzing in, not even sparing them a glance as he jumps on his bed.

Laughter bubbles itself in Seungmin’s throat, he gives Minho a small smile before going over to his shared bunk with Hyunjin. Minho smiles despite himself, can feel how warm his ears are as he lies down on his bed. Before he could close the curtain, he meets Seungmin’s eyes from the top bunk.

Seungmin smiles again, happy and content, and Minho returns it with a smile of his own. No words were exchanged, but they already knew what the other was trying to say.

_Next time._

Closing the curtain, Minho turns to face the wall, trapping his pig plushie in his arms as he lets his breathing steady. Lets the thought of being able to hold Seungmin next time lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please feel free to tell me what you think ^_^ i'm also on twitter @seungsming if anyone wants to talk :) don't forget to take care of yourselves, stay safe!!


End file.
